The Internet's consequence, Sex & Love
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: This is a translated story. The original story is Hungarian and it's mine too.


The Internet's consequence - Sex & Love

A quiet morning in the wake depleted team of Akatsuki. Everyone dreams of sleep just yet, except for someone. Kakuzu greatly the opportunities of a range of Internet acquaintance. Have many things to hit, such as eBay, YouTube, iwiw, and quite a few pages. He's searching through Google, which also found a very interesting site. That certain page is all fanarts and fanfictions were only Yaoi categories listed. Was all: SasuNaru, KakaIru, ItaKisa, SasoDei, TobiZet ... But, as real shock, it was to find yourself and his partner, Hidan to such images and text. In turn he was thus, so opened a few pictures, on which he was first horrified, then more and more interested. He read into some written work also contain lines that were written to rape Hidan. Who knows why, but they feel the impact of his narrow trousers. He looked back to the still sleeping Hidan, who is turning so much that the blanket had slipped off his belt, it turned up the muscular torso. Kakuzu swallowed, he felt that his pants will be increasingly narrower. Loved better to continue the searches so much instead back up into the computer. Continue watching the Yaoi between, until she found a completely 18 age limited manga. In particular, the Body Buddy. After that, he virtually K.O. was. He realized, he didn't hate Hidan so much... even more... aspire him. He shuddered onto the thought that he get excited from Hidan, but he didn't stand along so much, if he did really thinking about this. Yet was able to catch him and trying to calm himself, began to count the money.

Meanwhile, Hidan fought similar thoughts, but because he is his dreams. The devil knows why, but every night he dreamed of a time he had sex with Kakuzu. Occasionally, he groaned aloud in his sleep, so it was indeed the same, said that in his sleep. Fortunately, this has always happened when Kakuzu was not there. His suck however, he empathized his dream that he began to moan. In the beginning, only in a low voice, that Kakuzu had not heard yet, but sometime after he is switch on louder.

- Kaku... zu... aah... Ka... Kakuzuu...! Ahh please... harder...! - turning in bed sweating, which Kakuzu couldn't no longer watch. Hidan's groan even more excited him, and also launched his imagination. He gripping the back of a the chair, trying to restrain himself, but Hidan's groans continued.

- Please... more... Kuzuu...! - Hidan completely exute limp in the bed, but his underpants bulged. Kakuzu's tolerance has held thus far, the chair pushed aside and walked to the bed, then climbed over Hidan. Took his mask off and stuck to Hidan lips, onto the jashinist's eyes are sprang up in that trace. Hidan was astonished so much at the fact, that he forgot to protest yet. When they're divorced, Hidan was able to sigh only.

- Kakuzu... still why?

- Because I cant restrain myself. And whether you like it or not, I fuck you now. - his voice is trembling slightly as he spoke. Hidan shocked. Now his dream will come true, but he didn't know he wanted it or not. Retraced to the dreams and decided to do. The memories, however, had other consequences... He began to feel a little uncomfortable in his pants. Kakuzu noticed this and fetched a newer kiss, which Hidan reciprocated passionately. Their tongues are fiercely fought, but Kakuzu finally dominated the kiss. When because of the deficiency of the air divorced, Hidan gasped silently and looked into Kakuzu's eyes.

- With what did I reached this?

- This maybe... later... Kakuzu said, panting and licked Hidan's lips, then went more down slowly. He sucked the pale skin of his partner's neck, and then switched to the nipples. Hidan less responded to it with moans. Encouraged by this, Kakuzu bite a little on the nipples, whereon Hidan responded it with newer moans. He licked more the jashinist's muscular torso, and then moved down ever cheated out moans from him. While he stroked the zealot's thigh with his hand, then sliped his hand more within into and gripped the hard member. Hidan groaned aloud.

- Kakuzu... - moaned his partner's name. Kakuzu slipped his fingers under his boxer, and slowly moved toward his lower member, Hidan just becoming groaned. - Please ... - his body is increasingly heated, as he felt Kakuzu's hands on his masculinity. Kakuzu intrigued slowly and sensually in the beginning, but the effect of groans he began to pump faster. Hidan moaned so much, clutched the bed covers. Kakuzu suddenly stopped, and his tongue is moving down, reaching Hidan's lower member. First, only kisses breathed on it, and then started licking. Finally took to his mouth and sucked. Hidan is very difficult to tolerate and more intensive groaning.

- Ahh Kakuzu... I am almost... I am over! - his back is tensed in camber and he is came. Kakuzu swallowed down the liquid which is get into his mouth, breathed a kiss to Hidan's lips, then slowly pulled down of him the disturbing clothing. With a satisfied groan threw it away into the room's pole. Hidan's eyes were still closed, the air is gasping for breath taking. Kakuzu hugged him tightly, and his groin sign to Hidan's, and the zealot groaned again.

- So what Hidan? What do you want? - asked his companion burred sensually.

- Fu-fuck me... Hard... I want to feel you... cum i-into me... ... - Hidan muttered, trembling with desire. Kakuzu though rather surprised, but he began to fulfill the desire. Hidan hand slowly stroked his back, side, and then switched to the belly. Hidan groaned softly as he enjoyed Kakuzu's touches. He began to harden again, which also led moans and wheezing. Kakuzu saw this and began to irritate slightly Hidan's lower member, causing the jashinist more grunt. He licked the pre-semen from his fingers, and with the now wet fingers began to circle around Hidan's entrance. Finally accompanied from moans he stick one finger. He waited for Hidan to get used, and then stuck the second next to the first, started move them both in a scissor-like motion. Hidan whining stirred, whereon Kakuzu hugged him gently.

- Hidan relax... Only get worse if you do not ... - purred to Hidan's ear. Hidan finally relaxed, so Kakuzu thrusted the third one and going to streched further the jashinist. Hidan moan loudly as he tolerated it then he felt the fingers pulled out of him.

- Kakuzu... he muttered his partners name.

- Are you ready?

- Y-Yes...

Kakuzu thrusted into Hidan, then waited a bit, that he get used to the position. Hidan nodded, that he ready, so Kakuzu began to move slowly.

- Kaku... zu... Hidan only can spoke with halt between the moans. Fas... ter... plea... please... whimpered to Kakuzu. He didnt hesitate, speeded up on the tempo, whereon he moaned with Hidan.

- Uhh Hidan... such good inside you... Kakuzu moaned happily. He thrusted ever harder into Hidan.

- Ahh Kuzu... Im... anon... Hidan moaned loudly. By this time slowed down, then stopped, whereon Hidan looked up to him suprisedly.

- Kakuzu... Why did you... stopped? Dont stop... when Im almost come...What do you want?

- I stopped, beacuse... there is not much for you... I want, that... you to moan my name... when you come... he said panting. Hidans face is reddened, added to his flush.

- Kuzu... Must it?

- Dont must, I can discontinue...

- No Kuzu, please!

- But then... he pushed a big on him and continued ruthlessy. Hidan groaned a giant threw back his head.

- Aaahhh... Yeah! Please... more like this!

- You... obtain it... Kakuzu beated him further, who felt, that he cant handle it more.

- Ahh... Im... Im over!

- Hidan...!

- Haahh... Kuzu! he moaned a big as he came. Kakuzu came too, as Hidans muscles tighened around his member. He slowly pulled out from his partner and layed ont he bed gasping. Hidan still moaned as he took the air. Kakuzu gently put an arm around him and pulled onto him. Finally, they were so pressed to dream.

Int he afternoon Hidan woke up to his stomachs rumble. This wasnt wonder, sith he didnt eat anything since yesterday evening. He got up wailing. Kakuzu also awaked to his loud awakening. He looked up to him sleepily.

- Hidan... What are you doing? he moaned in a dream-drunk voice.

- M-Me? Im go to eat something. Im anon starving.

- Youre immortal... he said ironically.

- I hate it, when you tease me... Hidan grunted huffily. Upon this, Kakuzu get out of the bed and hugged him.

- Tut, you know well, that I love you.

- By this time yes.

- Why, what did you think till now? Kakuzu asked wonderingly.

- I thought, this was one time and there the end.

- Well... if you dont want to...

- Tut no! Hidan shouted, then kissed Kakuzu. He just looked about the the sudden action. Finally, he pulled Hidan onto him. Their kiss deepened, but the familiar moment was break off by Hidans stomachs rumble. He got off of Kakuzu bewilderedly.

- So-Sorry Kuzu... he smiled, then unfolded from the hug and ran out of the room.

Kakuzu looked after him wistfully. He pulled on his boxer and, that he killing the time, he sat back to the computer. On the screen still seemed one picture thereof manga, which one he was left, when he lost his self-control. He gulped one, because he just had at a rather rough part. He saved the webpage, then closed the window. It caused enough trouble for today. However he didnt regret, that the things are worked out like this and seem to Hidan nor regreted. He decided, that he dont care, whatll say the others, he even will be happy. He will stay with Hidan forever and protect him, if necessary. He love this crazy man. This is the love.

And the love is enternal.


End file.
